


Amazzone blu

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Orgoglio saiyan [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, F/M, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP con Bra protagonista.
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten
Series: Orgoglio saiyan [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039838





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> Prompt: DRAGON BALL Bra Briefs/Son Goten Allenamenti

L’amore può uccidere

Bra cercò di raggiungere Goten con un calcio al viso, lui lo parò bloccandola per la caviglia e la lanciò, la giovane girò in aria e si stabilizzò. Levitò sopra la sua testa e fece piovere una pioggia di onde dorate, Goten le parò una dopo l’altra, facendole esplodere in nuvolette di vapore.

Dal terreno si era alzato un polverone, che oscurava i due combattenti.

Goten spiccò il volo a sua volta e cercò di raggiungere Bra con un pugno, lei gli bloccò entrambe le mani sulla testa. Lui cercò di colpirla con una testata, Briefs schivò e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

Goten ricambiò, serrando gli occhi, forzò le labbra di lei e fece scivolare la lingua tra i suoi denti, intrecciandola con la sua.

Bra si staccò, prendendo un lungo respiro.

Atterrarono l’uno di fronte all’altra, avevano i vestiti strappati ed erano ricoperti di lividi.

«Non pensavo di far finire così l’allenamento» disse Goten, pensando: " Non riesco a leggere cosa sta pensando. Ha un’aria di sfida che mi fa impazzire. Lei è così bella, anche quando il suo viso è coperto dai suoi morbidi capelli azzurri".

Bra si disse: "Il mio cuore mi detta passo per passo quello che devo fare, sono sorpresa a mia volta dalle mie azioni e sarebbero completamente inaspettate a chiunque mi conosca". Cercò lo sguardo di Goten e gli disse: «Potremmo anche continuare a combattere».

Goten iniziò a spogliarla, posandole dei baci sul collo, soffiando: «Oh, non ci tengo affatto».

Bra gli passò le mani sotto la sua maglietta, stuzzicando i suoi capezzoli. Son riuscì facilmente a spogliarla dalla battle-suit blu che indossava. Bra si sfilò gli stivaletti rossi e li lasciò cadere a terra.

"Se è vero che l’amore uccide, sto morendo" pensò Goten. Tentò di afferrarle il fianco, lei schivò, ridacchiando e parò la mano di lui che si avvicinava al suo viso.

Bra cercò di morderlo, ma lui schivò, ghignando eccitato.

"Ti sono sempre stata vicina. Sapevo che pressarti ti avrebbe fatto scappare via. Ho aspettato paziente che fossi tu ad accorgerti della mia presenza silenziosa. Perché solo io posso amarti nel modo che necessita il tuo cuore saiyan" pensò la principessa dei saiyan.

Bra gli posò le mani sulle spalle e fece una capriola sopra di lui, atterrandogli alle spalle di schiena.

Goten allungò le mani dietro di sé, cercando quelle di lei, che le strinse. Pensò: " Non ho mai preso una ragazza sul serio, mi divertivo soltanto con loro, non erano altro che flirt. Tu sei la prima per la quale provo qualcosa di serio, non pensavo nemmeno mi potesse capitare di sentirmi così.

Per te non sono un superuomo, ma solo un ragazzo spaventato. Sono il migliore amico di tuo fratello, potresti essere la mia sorellina, ma hai scoccato una freccia di seduzione che è arrivata dritta al cuore".

Bra sciolse l’intrecciò delle loro dita e si voltò, spintonandolo piano.

Goten si voltò, pensando: "Forse non morirò per amore, ma per mano sua.

Sento l’eccitazione darmi una carica mostruosa. Non vorrei guardarla così implorante, ma la voglio ora".

Bra gli posò una mano sulle spalle e lo spinse, Goten si mise in ginocchio. Brief gli permise di abbassare i pantaloni e lei scese anche il suo intimo, mostrando le sue grazie.

Goten si avvicinò al suo intimo, lo lambì con la lingua, inumidendolo, la guardò trasalire ed iniziò a respirare col naso, nel momento in cui scivolò in lei premendo la sua bocca contro di lei, la ascoltò gemere.

Bra pensò: " Cosa darei per poter passare tutta la vita con lui. Vorrei allenarmi con lui in eterno, combattere fianco a fianco, mostrare a tutti un possibile anello di nozze e spaccare il muso a tutte le Valese che cercheranno di portarmelo via".

"Stare qui, in ginocchio, per una donna, non è da me. Ho sempre cercato chi mi potesse dare piacere, non ho mai cercato di soddisfare qualcun altro" pensò Goten, stringendo le cosce della giovane. Affondò il viso più a fondo nella sua intimità, stuzzicandola con la lingua, sentendola umida e salata.

Bra gettò indietro la testa, in una cascata di capelli azzurri. Afferrò con una mano la spalla del giovane, aggrappandosi ai suoi capelli neri a cespuglio con l’altra.

"La mia mente continua a girare vorticosamente, mostrandomi innumerevoli immagini che hanno come protagonisti noi due insieme.

Non vorrei stargli mettendo troppa fretta, ma vederlo lì, accucciato, che mi invade di piacere, mi fa impazzire. Vorrei che tutto questo non finisse mai" pensò.

Goten alzò lo sguardo su di lei, la sua lingua era instancabile e si muoveva irrefrenabile.

"Se questo amore dovesse davvero uccidermi, sarò morto immensamente soddisfatto.

Diamine, una così la sposerei anche domani" ammise a se stesso.


	2. It all fell down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire!AU.  
> Scritta sentendo: MIIA - Dynasty; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JSdy3nLLYA.  
> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> Prompt: DRAGON BALL Bra Briefs/Son Goten body swap

It all fell down

Goten reclinò il sedile del velivolo, guardando all’esterno: isole si susseguivano, la luce del sole si rifletteva sulla superficie dell’acqua facendola luccicare, intravedeva gabbiani tra le nuvole bianche e il fumo che si alzava da dei vulcani che a distanza gli sembravano minuti.

"È come se non riuscissi più a sentirla e non mi riferisco solo alla sua aura, è come se fosse morta. Percepisco nitidamente che è come se avessi perso per sempre la possibilità di dirle quello che provavo per lei.

Sono cresciuto senza un padre, è morto prima che io nascessi e so bene che ogni giorno potrebbe essere l’ultimo. Allora perché non ho mai svelato i miei sentimenti?

So che era la sorellina del mio migliore amico, ma non era più una bambina…".

Il suo cellulare iniziò a vibrare e lo estrasse dalla tasca dei pantaloni, pensando: "Non può essere di nuovo Trunks. Forse è mio fratello, magari hanno notizie".

«Pronto, con chi parlo?» domandò, rispondendo alla chiamata. Sgranò gli occhi e sobbalzò sul sedile. «Bra, sei tu?! Ti abbiamo cercato dappertutto». Si slacciò la cintura di sicurezza e ondeggiò sul posto, pensando: "Meno male, non avrei dovuto essere così pessimista".

Man mano che ascoltava la voce di lei, il suo sorriso andò scemando.

«Cosa ti è successo? Dove ti trovi?» chiese. "La sua voce ha qualcosa di strano. Forse il tono? Sembra apatico, pensavo che sarebbe stata terrorizzata. Forse non prende bene e si sente attutito" rifletté.

«Sì, sono sull’aereo di tuo fratello…» spiegò. "Era in questa zona in gita quando il segnale del suo cellulare è sparito, non potrà essere molto lontana" rifletté.

«No, non sto guidando io. C’è il pilota automatico… Senti, come stanno i tuoi compagni? L’insegnante? La vostra guida ha detto che è come se vi foste volatilizzati nel nulla» la interrogò. Roteò gli occhi, sentendola cambiare discorso. «Sì, so come funziona. Se mi dici dove sei posso raggiungerti. Per il momento mi sta portando al villaggio dove stava il tuo hotel» borbottò. Corrugò la fronte e si grattò la guancia.

«La videochiamata? Penso che bastasse il vivavoce… Sì, anche io voglio vederti, ero così in pensiero» disse. Si allontanò il cellulare dal viso e premette il pulsante, attivando la videochiamata.

Bra gli sorrise a labbra strette, aveva il viso graffiato, i capelli azzurri le ricadevano sulle spalle e una delle bretelle vermiglie del suo abito era strappata.

«Proprio bello vederti» gli disse.

Goten iniziò a dirle: «Bra, tutto bene? Sei pallidissima! Hai gli occhi pesti. Qualcuno ti ha fatto pianger…».

Le iridi azzurre della giovane si tinsero di rosso, emanando una luce che si rifletté in quelle del Son.

«Ora fai il bravo e inserisci i dati che ti dirò…» soffiò lei con una voce simile a un miagolio. Goten si ritrovò irrigidito, il battito cardiaco risuonava così forte nelle sue orecchie da creare un frastuono, ma nonostante il rumore riuscì a sentire quello che lei gli diceva.

Bra notò i capillari azzurrini del giovane ingrossarsi così tanto da diventare visibili.

Goten socchiuse gli occhi ed iniziò a cambiare le coordinate, spalancò la bocca e un rivolo di saliva gli gocciolò dalle labbra. «Obbedisco» esalò con voce atona.

Le sue gote divennero vermiglie, mentre la sua eccitazione diveniva evidente, gorgogliò, spalancando le gambe. Reclinò del tutto il sedile e vi si stese, dimenandosi febbricitante. Si slacciò i pantaloni, lasciando intravedere il suo membro eccitato e dimenò i piedi, sfilandosi le scarpe.

«Sai, anche se ora abbiamo l’eternità davanti» disse lei, giocherellò con una ciocca dei suoi lunghi capelli azzurri, lasciando scoperta una porzione del collo pallido dove si trovavano dei piccoli buchi. «Niente ci vieta di cominciare a divertirci per telefono» lo stuzzicò.

«Padrona…» gorgogliò Goten, le sue iridi nere avevano perso di colore, mentre quelle di lei lampeggiavano.

La vampira si leccò voluttuosamente le labbra, sfiorando i suoi canini candidi e aguzzi.

Un gemito, che gli graffiò la gola, proruppe dalle labbra di Goten.

"La mia coscienza si sta annullando. Dopo il mio corpo, anch’essa mi abbandona" pensò il giovane.

Bra ordinò: «Spogliati» e lo guardò denudarsi: i capezzoli turgidi, l’aria smarrita, la pelle febbricitante e i muscoli in tensione.

Goten si afferrò il membro e lo sollevò, massaggiandolo, mentre il suo corpo diveniva madido di sudore, inumidendo il sedile sotto di lui. I capelli neri a cespuglio gli ricadevano scomposti intorno al viso. Muoveva la mano con decisione, l’altra la lasciò ricadere abbandonata sul pavimento, le dita socchiuse.

"Questa è la mia punizione per non averti salvato" pensò e con urlo sovraumano venne, sporcando di sperma tutt’intorno. Una goccia finì sullo schermo del cellulare.


	3. C21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-con; Feromoni; mind controll; rapimento.  
> Scritto col prompt dell’HypNovember: Day 8. Pheromone.

C21

Bra sbadigliò rumorosamente e girò l’angolo della strada, i suoi tacchi davanti vita ad un rumore sordo, passando vicino a un vicolo le sue narici furono punte da un profumo insolito. Inarcando un sopracciglio si ritrovò ad annusare l’aria, il piacevole aroma le pizzicava le narici.

"Cos’è quest’odore? " si chiese entrando nel vicolo e guardò intorno, trasalì udendo un rumore alle sue spalle e si voltò. Si trovò davanti una donna alta, dai lunghi capelli castani e degli occhiali dalla montatura quadrata.

«Ah, mi ha spaventato!» si lamentò. Una zaffata più forte dell’odore le diede alla testa e fu costretta ad indietreggiare. L’altra le rivolse un sorriso furbetto, chiedendole: «Lei è la famosa Bra Briefs, la piccola e deliziosa rampolla di una delle famiglie più importanti. Cosa ci fa una ragazza così famosa e bella come lei in una parte come questa della città?».

Venendo nuovamente investita dai feromoni, Bra riuscì solo a mugolare: «Mhmhmhmh». Sentiva il suo corpo pesante, si piegò in avanti, incapace di tenere la schiena ritta e facendo ciondolare le braccia.

L’altra fece una risata cupa. "La mia fragranza sarà per te come la tela di un ragno per una mosca. Il mio profumo ti avvolge come una nebbia, scoprirai presto che è anche disgustosamente tentatore".

La cyborg si piegò in avanti, fino a guardare gli occhi spenti dell’altra e le mise una mano sotto il mento, facendole alzare il capo.

«I miei feromoni ti stanno già facendo sentire rilassata?» le chiese.

Bra sorrise, avvertendo una sensazione di piacere e si ritrovò a continuare ad annusare la fragranza, ora anche con la bocca aperta per assorbirne a pieni polmoni.

«S-sì» rispose. «Oh, sei adorabile. Presto ti renderai conto che non potrai più vivere senza questa sensazione, questa tentazione» le rispose l’altra.

Bra fu investita da una sensazione di calore e seguì l’altra con passi lenti e strascicati. Percorsero il vicolo fino a una macchina, l’altra aprì lo sportello inferiore e Briefs salì, lei le andò dietro.

Si sedettero entrambe, Bra si avvicinò col capo a lei per annusarla più da vicino. Un brivido le percorse la schiena e dei cuoricini rosa apparvero nei suoi occhi, pulsando. Avvertì una sensazione di calore risalire dal suo inguine, formicolando; il suo intero corpo iniziò a scottare di desiderio.

C21 ridacchiò. «Non preoccuparti; quando avrò finito con te, il mio tocco sarà tutto ciò che conterà nella tua vita da ora in poi. Sarai una schiava del sesso» tubò, con tono mieloso.

Bra sorride di gioia, ansimando e l’altra la guardò predatoria, sentendola implorare: «P-per favore… per favore… toccami». La sua libido incrementata dai feromoni che la ipnotizzavano, i cuori nei suoi occhi sempre più grandi.

L’altra le disintegrò i vestiti e le accarezzò il seno, concedendole: «Come desideri». Bra era visibilmente eccitata, l’altra le prese i seni tra le mani e li schiacciò insieme, sentendoli soffici. «Hai un corpo davvero adorabile» si complimentò la cyborg.

Bra gorgogliò e C21 la baciò, le loro lingue s’intrecciarono, quella di C21 assaggiava appassionatamente la sua bocca, quella di Bra si contorceva desiderosa. La cyborg si staccò, ma le loro bocche rimasero unite da un filo di saliva.

«Ti faccio sentire bene, vero?» domandò C21, martoriandole un capezzolo. Bra, in estasi, si crogiolò sulla sensazione di piacere, urlando: «S-sì! Oh sì! Mi fai provare solo piacere!». L’altra mano di C21 la penetrò, stuzzicandola e sentendola sempre più umida. «Ti piacerebbe rimanere per sempre così? Solo per me?» le chiese.

«Sì! Oh sì! Sìììì! Certo che sì! Ti prego non fermarti!». Le urla di Bra risuonavano nella macchina, le portiere si chiusero automaticamente e il mezzo partì. C21 pensò: "Per te non ci sono possibilità di scampo, adesso". «Non avevo dubbi» disse, entrando dentro di lei con tutta la mano.

Bra tremava, guardandola implorante. «T-ti prego…» piagnucolò. «Mi darai il tuo corpo e la tua anima?» le venne chiesto. «Sì! Qualsiasi cosa!» tuonò la vittima.

«Brava, ragazza» rispose la cyborg e affondò la seconda mano dentro di lei. «Brava la mia ragazza. Ora puoi venire».

«AAAAAAHHHH!» ululò Bra e liquido umido iniziò a straripare da lei, inumidendo il sedile. I seni di Bra si erano gonfiati e lei continuava a venire, la lingua le ricadde penzoloni dalla bocca ed iniziò a sbavare copiosamente, i cuori nei suoi occhi pulsavano di lussuria.

C21 fece scivolare le mani fuori da lei e la rassicurò: «Questo è solo l’inizio del divertimento».


	4. Stallone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguito di: It all fell down

Stallone

Goten avanzò verso la vampira con aria assente, il corpo ignudo ancora eccitato e sporco di sperma, le braccia abbandonate e il capo reclinato di lato.

«Chi si prenderà cura di te da adesso in poi?» iniziò a interrogarlo lei. Aspettò la risposta: «Voi».

«Chi si prenderà cura di te, adesso?» ripeté lei con tono gentile e lui ripeté a sua volta: «Voi, mia signora».

Da chi prenderai ordini?» chiese lei con tono più autoritario, gli occhi rossi brillavano. «Voi, mia signora» gemette Goten e spalancò le gambe

«Io chi sono?» proseguì lei. Sentendosi prontamente rispondere: «La mia padrona»,

«Tu sarai il mio stallone» spiegò lei, accarezzandogli i fianchi. «Io sarò il vostro… vostro stallone» ripeté Son.

«Bene» approvò lei e Goten le sorrise grato. «Come ricompensa, ti istruirò su come dovrai comportarti» gli disse Briefs.

Goten dimenò il bacino, pensando: "Io voglio comportarmi nel miglior modo possibile per la padrona".

«Prima di tutto, gli stalloni non parlano, nitriscono o gemono. Hai capito?» lo interrogò lei, Goten nitrì.

«Bravo ragazzo». Bra aprì la borsa e tirò fuori degli strani attrezzi di metallo, gomma e pelle. «Questo si chiama bavaglio. Serve per addestrare i cavalli alle briglie. Ora lo inserirò nella tua bocca e ti attaccherò l'imbracatura intorno alla testa. Sfortunatamente, le briglie dovranno aspettare». Inserì il morso nella bocca di Goten, legandogli le cinghie intorno alla testa.

«Muovi la testa, ragazzo ... bene, regge» si assicurò.

Goten si ritrovò a sbavare copiosamente e sentì le dita sottili di lei accarezzargli l’intimità e si sentì pronto a venire, gemendo.

«Questo appartiene a me, come tutto il resto. Deciderò io quando potrai venire» spiegò Bra decisa, mentre inseriva un cockring attorno al suo membro.

Goten sentì qualcosa di freddo, viscido e umido venire inserito nel suo ano e una pressione insolita. Gemette il più forte possibile, per quanto gli permettesse il bavaglio.

«Zitto. Ti sto preparando. Un vero stallone deve avere una coda» lo richiamò la vampira.

Goten sentì entrare un dito, poi due. Si ordinò: "Non devo fare storie! Devo essere uno stallone obbediente. Lo voglio così tanto".

Poté sentire qualcosa scivoloso che bruscamente veniva inserito in lui e ci volle quasi tutto il suo controllo per non spingere indietro contro l'oggetto.

"Voglio esser preso" implorò mentalmente. Scosse la testa mentre le fibre che penzolavano dall'oggetto gli sfioravano le natiche nude, eccitandolo sempre più profondamente. Erano fibre morbide, simili al crine di cavallo.

«Questo non potrai mai rimuoverlo» ordinò lei.

Goten annuì, gli occhi annebbiati dall'eccitazione. Mosse l'inguine, facendo sbattere la coda contro le natiche, nitrendo in uno stato di estasi. Piagnucolò di piacere, pensando: "Essere uno stallone è così bello! Forse, se mi comporterò da bravo ragazzo, riceverò più elogi dalla mia padrona!".

«E ora le calzature…» proseguì Bra.

Goten pensò: "La padrona sa cosa è meglio per me e si prenderà cura di me". Lasciò che Bra gli facesse indossare degli stivali alti della sua taglia, che gli fasciavano le gambe comodamente e si assottigliano alla fine in dei finti zoccoli di gomma. «Queste fanno parte delle tue gambe quando sei uno stallone» spiegò la vampira.

Goten sentiva il suo membro pulsare dolorosamente, barcollò cercando di fare qualche passo. Ondate di piacere lo percorrevano, la bava aveva impregnato il morso che aveva in bocca. Nel muoversi, la coda svolazzò dietro di lui, accarezzandogli le natiche.

Bra lo raggiunse e gli accarezzò la testa, sorridendogli. «Sei proprio un bravo ragazzo» lo lodò e lui cercò di nitrire nuovamente.


	5. Promessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> DRAGON BALL Bra Briefs/Son Goten Phone sex

Promessa

Bra si accomodò sul letto della sua cabina, fuori dall’oblò s’intravedeva l’oceano. «Mi manchi tanto» disse, sfilandosi le scarpe e i calzini. «A me manca fare l’amore con te» si sentì rispondere e ridacchiò, piegò la testa di lato facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli azzurri, era stesa su un fianco. Aveva il cellulare appoggiato sul letto, in chiamata.

«Lo sai cosa voglio farti appena torno a casa?» le domandò Son. Lei controllò che la porta della cabina fosse chiusa e, abbassando la voce, domandò: «No, cosa?».

«Voglio spogliarti, pian piano, lentamente. Lasciando l’intimo per ultimo, mentre le mie labbra ti riempiono di baci e ti mordicchiano il collo» enumerò Goten. Bra si slacciò i bottoni della camicetta, spronandolo a continuare: «Sembra molto invitante».

«Non lascerò libero un centimetro di pelle» promise Goten. Bra arrossì ancor più vistosamente, mordicchiandosi le labbra bollenti e accavallò le gambe, gettando indietro la testa. Continua» lo invitò, con un lungo gemito, le orecchie in fiamme.

«Voglio legarti i capelli e annusare il tuo odore, mentre le mie mani calde si prendono cura di te» si affrettò a proseguire Son. «Mnh?» mugolò Bra, sollevandosi la gonna e accarezzandosi la gamba fino a risalire all’intimo.

«… Ti torturano pian piano, mentre la tua eccitazione cresce». La voce di Goten si era fatta più roca e seducente. Bra farfugliò: «Continua a parlare».

«Oh, ma io non sto parlando. Io ti sussurro in modo seducente all’orecchio» soffiò Goten. «Affascinante», la mano con cui Bra teneva le cuffiette del cellulare tremò.

«Voglio massaggiarti i piedi e le spalle, farti sentire a tuo agio, mentre la tua bocca si abbevera alla mia» disse deciso Goten. Bra sentì che l’altro faceva fatica a parlare, ansimando. «Tu sei eccitato?» s’informò.

Son ammise: «Non sai quanto. Sono una roccia che vuole diventare fango malleabile tra le tue mani, sciogliendosi».

Bra iniziò a sentirsi umida e strusciò le gambe tra loro, abbassò gli slip umidi si portò due dita all’intimità ed iniziò ad affondarle. Le muoveva su e giù, cercando di trovare i punti più sensibile.

«Que-questa è una promessa?».

Goten ormai gemeva forte, ma riuscì a mugolare: «Puoi giurarci».

Bra si arcuò e serrò gli occhi, provando un piacere così intenso da farla tremare visibilmente, aveva iniziato a gemere. «No-nnnh-mmmh-non… vedo l’ora» biascicò.


End file.
